horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Drayton Sawyer
Drayton "Cook" Sawyer, portrayed by Jim Siedow, appears in The Texas Chain Saw Massacre and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. He reappears in Texas Chainsaw 3D, now played by Bill Moseley. In all of his appearances, Drayton appears as an antagonist. A mentally unstable and murderous, Drayton, along with his family of fellow cannibals and, lives in the backwoods of, preying upon travelers, who he and his relatives capture and devour, selling some of their meat to unwary people. He also gets mad at Leatherface for ruining his door. Drayton's name wasn't mentioned until the second film, the first simply referred to him as Cook and Old Man. Biography The Texas Chain Saw Massacre Drayton Sawyer makes his debut appearance in The Texas Chain Saw Massacre, in which he first appears as the proprietor of the Last Chance Gas Station, a gas station and barbecue (with an unnamed car door window washer as an employee), where a group of teenagers (Sally Hardesty, her brother Frankin Hardesty, her boyfriend Jerry, Kirk, and his girlfriend Pam) stop while passing through the area. Drayton's malevolent nature is revealed later in the film, when he beats Sally unconscious and captures her after she approaches him seeking help when her friends disappear and her brother Franklin gets killed by Leatherface. Having been chased by Leatherface previously, she is highly hysterical after her shocking experience. Taking Sally to his home, Drayton torments her alongside his siblings, and Nubbins the Hitchhiker, before deciding to let the family patriarch, Grandpa, kill her. When Grandpa proves too decrepit to kill Sally with a hammer, Drayton, the Hitchhiker and Leatherface attempt to aid him, but only succeed in losing grasp on Sally, who flees out a window, he is the only one of the three brothers who does not pursue her choosing instead to stay behind with grandpa. The more humane side of Drayton is revealed when he states "I just can't take no pleasure in killing" after Hitchhiker accuses him of doing nothing but cooking while he and Leatherface do all the killing. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 In The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, Drayton reappears, now living in an abandoned amusement park in by the name of Texas Battle Land, due to the intense police investigation sparked by the events of the first film, with what remains of his family, Leatherface, and Grandpa Sawyer. Now a two time award-winning chili cook selling his meat at a Cook-of, Drayton appears far more unhinged than in the previous film, happily joining in on his family's murderous frenzies, which previously disturbed him somewhat. Drayton dies, off-screen, at the end of the film, when, during the fight between Leatherface and Lieutenant "Lefty" Enright, he is accidentally struck by Leatherface and the hand grenade he is holding (planning to commit and destroy the hideout with) explodes prematurely. Texas Chainsaw 3D In Texas Chainsaw 3D, which is an alternative sequel to the 1974 film, Drayton is portrayed by Bill Moseley, who portrayed Chop Top in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. Inmeadiately after Sally's escape, the girl was dropped in the town of Newt, Texas where she reported the crime to the local authorities. Though to the Sawyers dark past, Sheriff Hooper goes to the house to confront the family, where Drayton has summoned all of his relatives to protect them. Hooper asks Drayton to give him Leatherface for what he has done. Drayton receives with shotgun in hand and explains their actions saying that they were protecting their home and family. Though Drayton was hesitant about giving his relative in, he is forced to do it by Boss Sawyer. As Drayton was about to give Jed in, people from Newt that heard about the massacre appear in the house to slaughter the Sawyers, lead by Burt Hartman. They attack the family and a shootout starts where most of the Sawyers are shot dead by Hartman's men, including Drayton. The house is burned down with Molotov cocktails, along with corpses, which are later recovered by the Newt Police Department. In Verna's home there is graveyard with tombstones for all her deceased relatives and has one with Drayton's name in it. When Heather Miller is reviewing archives from the Sawyer slaughter, he finds a catalog with the family members in it. There, its revealed that Drayton was 53 at the time of his death and that he was the father of Loretta (Heather's real mother), Jed (Leatherface) and Drayton Jr. (who was 4 at the time of his death and armed with a pick axe) Category:Villains Category:Texas Chainsaw Massacre characters Category:Texas Chainsaw 3D characters Category:Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 characters Category:Killers Category:Leatherface characters